Time-of-flight ranging systems are commonly used in level measurement applications for determining the distance to a reflective surface of a material, such as liquid, slurry or solid, by measuring the time of flight from a transmitted signal to a return signal or echo. From this time, the distance or level is determined. Pulse radar devices emit microwave pulses at a fixed repetition rate. Reflected echoes are detected and digitally converted to an echo profile. The echo profile is then analyzed to determine the distance to the material surface. FMCW (Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave) radar devices send continuously frequency-modulated microwaves to the surface of the material. At the same time, the reflected microwaves are continuously received and the difference in frequency between the transmitted and the received microwaves is directly proportional to the distance to the material.